Lovin' And Leavin' You
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt knows it's time to go back to McKinley. He just has to tell Blaine.
1. I'm Leaving

_*SPOILER* Apparently Pavarotti dies and Kurt decides to go back to McKinley. Hence I wrote this._

_Not only am I sick with some damn flu virus my bro brought home and gave to everyone, but I'm pissed at Ryan Murphy at his inability to get Klaine to happen and yet he can get Lauren and Puck together, who are the two least likely kids to get together. AND to top it off I haven't had a new epi of Glee in 2 weeks. SO IM PISSED BITCHES._

_For those of you waiting on that multi-chaptered fic I've been writing about Quinn/Wes and Mercedes/David and KLAINE I'm in the middle of writing the third chapter but I sort of have writers block on nice stuff and I'm writing angry crap. sorry :/_

_Enjoy!...if possible. _

* * *

Kurt stared at the empty birdcage, his mind in utter turmoil.

'It wasn't your fault. Those Warblers have a very short lifespan.'

Blaine, being his usual dapper self, threw a warm smile in Kurt's direction. The junior tried and failed to return the gesture.

'It's true. And it really wasn't your fault.'

Kurt sighed. 'That's not what I'm thinking about.'

Blaine paused, waiting for an explanation, but none came. 'Umm, sorry, I don't have the App for mind reading on my iPhone. So until I find it and download it, could you tell me what you're thinking about?'

'I can't stay.'

His friend just frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'At Dalton. I can't stay.' Kurt almost winced at the hurt feeling written across the older boy's face.

'What! Why?'

The junior averted his gaze. 'The money my father paid has nearly been used up.'

'You can apply for a music scholarship. You're an amazing countertenor.'

'My father doesn't like me having to drive from Lima to Dalton and back every day.'

Blaine leapt up from his post next to Kurt. 'So come and board at Dalton. You don't have to go!' Kurt felt his chin being raised as Blaine tried to make eye contact with him. The other boy read didn't want him to go.

Tears pricked his eyes. This was too much like when he'd left McKinley.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go.'

'Is this because I wanted to stay as friends?' Frustration radiated off the animated boy.

Kurt leapt up. 'This isn't about you, Blaine! I miss McKinley, the New Directions and my family. I have enjoyed my time here with you and at Dalton but this isn't teaching us how to deal with homophobes like Karofsky. There will always be guys like him. This is a hidden little picture perfect paradise, but despite what we'd like to believe, every dream has to end. Besides, I can't blend in by putting on a uniform and harmonizing in the background. I am a unique, sassy bitch and I stand out wherever I go. Here I'm not allowed to do that. And I just can't stand it.' Kurt panted, hips cocked in his bitch pose.

Fear of losing him was written all over Blaine's face. 'What about Karofsky? What are you going to do the next time he hurts you? Come running back here for protection?' The words came out way to harsh, but it was too late to take them back.

Kurt's eyes were tiny slits. 'If Karofsky even looked at me the wrong way he'd have the New Directions beating down on him faster than Gaga changes her outfit.'

'Well that's not exactly what happened last time, is it?'

'How dare you! The boys did try to ward off Karofsky, and Sam got a black eye! And no one knew the extent of what was happening except you!'

'And why didn't you tell them the extent of what was happening, like oh just the tiny fact that he threatened to kill you? What, didn't you trust them enough with that information?'

Kurt slapped him. Hard.

'You _arsehole_. The reason I didn't tell them was because I didn't want them to worry! I knew that they would do everything they could, even if they got hurt, which is exactly what happened! And I wasn't going to have them hurt over me. So don't you dare judge them for what happened back then.' He stalked out with his head held high, and leaving Blaine spluttering with a bright red cheek.

He didn't care that everyone was staring at him in shock. He didn't care that there were tears trekking down. He almost didn't care that he'd probably just screwed up his friendship with Blaine forever.

All he cared about was that Kurt Hummel was finally going home.

* * *

_Yeah...blame it on Ryan Murphy :P. I might do a sequel where Blaine goe to McKinley so he can be with Kurt and learn how to deal with homophobes in the real world instead of running away. However I sould probs do that AFTER I get a new epi of glee and I'm happier...ugh painkillers are wearing off. headache is coming back :( I'm going to watch THRILLER :D_


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

_I'm about to watch Sexy, though it's only loaded halfway and it's been loading for like an hour..._

_This isn't the end I'm afraid. I'm still in angry bitch mode. dilemmas of being sick._

* * *

'KURT!'

Mercedes scream turned heads as the girl embraced her BFF, a mega smile on her face. 'Kurt, Kurt why didn't you tell me you were visiting us at school?'

Kurt hesitantly smiled. 'I'm not visiting. I'm coming home.'

It took all of 3 seconds for the girl to realise exactly what he meant, and when she did, she squealed even louder than before. 'OMG this better not be a joke white boy, because if it is I will take you to the carpet!'

The boy laughed, slinging an arm through Mercedes' and walking down the hall. 'Nope. No joke, I'm back. Now, don't we have rehearsals?'

Mercedes shrieked and ran ahead into the choir room. 'HE'S BACK! VOLDEMORT'S BACK!'

The New Directions froze and looked at her. '_What_?'

The girl blushed. 'I mean, Kurt. KURT'S BACK Y'ALL!' She screamed, just as the legend himself waltzed in.

'Where do I sign up?'

'KURT!' The girls squealed as they ran towards him, jumping up and down in hysteria. Even the guys looked happy to see him. They'd all missed Kurt, just as much as he'd missed them.

'Still as unfashionable as always, Rachel.' Kurt observed as his rival hugged him tightly.

'I've missed you so much Kurt!'

'KURT! I need your help, my manicure has chipped right down the middle!'

Kurt gasped at Tina's dilemma. 'Oh my, I will fix that ASAP. That's such a pity!'

As Kurt caught up with his girlfriends, the boys stared at the kid standing in the doorway. 'Do you have a problem?' Puck growled threatening, flexing his biceps.

Kurt whirled, expecting Karofsky, but was shocked and alarmed to see Blaine. 'What are you doing here?' His words came out colder than he meant, but after their fight they weren't exactly being nice to each other.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but lost his nerve and darted away. Kurt frowned, before running out after him.

'Blaine, wait! What the hell are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble for skipping school, and if you have something to say, then damn well say it instead of running off!' The junior yelled down the deserted hallway at the retreating figure.

The boy froze, before turning to face him. 'What do you care if I get in trouble? I did it when Karofsky kissed you and you weren't worried then!'

'What do I care? You're one of my best friends god dammit Blaine! You know exactly how much I _care _about you. Why are you being an arrogant prick all of a sudden? You're the one who turned me down Blaine, not the other way around!'

Blaine ignored the shocked faces of Kurt's old-no not old, not anymore- Glee club and hissed right back at him.

'Don't you get it Kurt? I'm so frickin confused about the way _I_ feel about _you_! Why do you think I tried kissing Rachel and serenading Jeremiah huh?'

Kurt cut in before he could continue. 'Umm that would be because you were drunk on both occasions! Once on a lovey-dovey crush and the other time on alcohol!'

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and brought him close, ignoring the fact Finn looked ready to pry him off of his step-brother. 'I was trying to compare what I felt for you against what I felt for them.'

There was a short pause because Kurt exclaimed, 'You have GOT to be kidding me! All this time you were trying to figure out how you _felt_? Do you have any idea the agony I went through trying to respect the fact that you didn't feel the same way when all I wanted to do was jump your bones?' Puck sniggered at the last bit, but Kurt didn't care anymore.

'Yes! I do know. I saw it in your face every single day since you confessed your feelings for me. I could see how much you wanted me to reciprocate those feelings, but I don't know how to! I told you I suck at romance!'

Just as Mr Schue rounded the corner up ahead, Kurt screamed, 'Well maybe for once you should try instead of hiding inside yourself when you get too scared!'

Silence. Utter silence.

Blaine knew that he'd screwed this up. Blaine knew that every New Directions member was going to hunt him down because of it. But all Blaine was thinking about was how he could be the one who took the advice for once.

'Fine. I will.'

Kurt gave him a confused look, before closing his eyes and turning away. 'Whatever. I have rehearsal Blaine. Go back to Dalton before Wes shoves his gavel up your-well you get the message.'

As Blaine walked away tears slipped from his guarded eyes. Why did he keep screwing things up? Why couldn't he just jump Kurt's bones without the fear of rejection when he KNEW that Kurt felt exactly the same way about him?

'Hey rich kid!' A slushie hit him in the face. He spluttered, wiping the red goo out of his eyes.

'What the hell is your problem?' Blaine snarled at the offending jock, who mocking backed away.

'Ooh, the little hobbit going to try and hurt me?' The fool was alone, and Blaine was in no mood to play nice. He shoved the boy with all his might against the lockers, which normally wasn't much, but with the inward rage he was feeling, he knew that boy would have several bruises by the next morning.

As the boy shoved back, a couple of kids peeked out of their various classrooms. 'Fight. Fight. FIGHT!'

Soon a chant was going through the crowd as Blaine got a hook in the face, throwing him against a locker. Now he knew why Kurt hated it so much.

The junior lunged back at the jock, just as a curly-haired teacher leapt between them. 'Hey! Enough! God dammit how many fights do I have to break up this week? You, go back to your school. And everyone else, get back to class!'

Blaine panted, his blood mixing with ice and red food dye, all of it dripping onto his once pristine clean uniform as he watched everyone go. In all the stories he'd heard of Glee kids being slushied, someone had always cleaned them up. But not this time.

* * *

_I promise it will get happier when they finally make up. Right now I'm in regressed bitch mode, hence the fighting. Reviews are love._


	3. I'll Come To McKinley

_Last chapter=HAPPY CHAPTER! Enjoy :)_

* * *

'What the hell happened to you?'

Blaine winced as he walked into Warblers half an hour late. So much for just slipping in unnoticed. Then again, when you're covered in red slush and blood, it's kind of hard to do that.

'Holy hell.' Someone murmured as he dripped onto thousand dollar carpet.

Wes banged his gavel. 'Guys, do some individual practice. David, come help me clean him up.'

The boys each grabbed an arm and led him to the nearest bathroom.

'What are you covered in?'

Blaine shrugged. 'Red slushie. Blood. Sweat. You know. Stuff.'

The boys exchanged a look. 'You went after Kurt, didn't you?'

The junior just closed his eyes.

Wes sighed, grabbing a wet cloth. 'Now, how the hell do I get all this gooey shit out of your hair?'

'Allow me.'

The 3 boys whirled to find a diva!bitch!Kurt standing with his hands on his hips. 'I've had plenty of practice.'

Wes and David rolled their eyes at each other and cleared out. Blaine averted his eyes and turned on the tap, squirting soap into his palm.

'Don't. It'll make it worse.'

'How would you know?' Blaine snapped, wincing as his jaw ached.

'It's been a long standing tradition to be slushied if you're in Glee club or don't fit in.' Kurt stepped into the bathroom and dampened a cloth, wiping Blaine's bruised face clean.

'Why were you at McKinley?'

Blaine bit back a cruel retort. He was sick of this fighting. 'I-I'm not sure. I wanted to see you. I think I wanted you to come back but you were right. You belong with them.'

'I belong with you too.' Kurt pulled Blaine's face to meet his. 'I hate fighting with you. And I hate being away from you. But, as much as it hurt,' His bottom lip started to tremble, 'I had to go back.'

Blaine straightened and stared at Kurt. 'I know. You were right. I was just too afraid of losing you.'

The diva sighed and wrung out the cloth. 'So what do we do? We're stuck in different towns, at different schools and we'll never see each other.'

Blaine stared at Kurt as the boy riffled through a mini First Aid kit. An idea popped into his head and out of his mouth faster than he could say Redvines.

'I could go to McKinley with you.' God, where had his brain-to-mouth filter gone?

Kurt froze. 'Um, what?'

'You were right. Dalton doesn't teach us for the real world. It protects us but someday, we all have to leave. I want to learn how to deal with assholes like that Ned dude who gave me a slushie and why not do that with you. I ran Kurt. I didn't deal with it. But you, you are dealing with it. We could deal with it together. We could help each other. Two is better than one.'

'You're serious?'

'Absolutely. I might be able to rent an apartment...Or I could stay with my aunt and my sister! How did I not see that before! They live in Lima.'

Kurt frowned. 'Why does your sister live with your aunt?'

'Oh, my sister is a lesbian and my parents sent her away when they caught her making out with her first girlfriend. I'd already come out, so they just sent me to boarding school. They said it was for my education, but I know it's because they wanted to separate us. They hoped that if Lexie went to our strict aunt she'd be turned straight, and me, well this school was were my Dad went to and it's been a tradition for a while so everyone would ask questions if I went to co-ed school.'

The junior looked amused. 'Your sister is a lesbian. I didn't see that coming. Why did they want to separate you though?'

Blaine sighed. 'Long story, and someday I'll tell you. Short version is they thought that we'd influence each other to be gay. But what do you think?'

'So...you're going to move to Lima, and come to McKinley High, just to learn how to deal with bullies and the outside world. Is that right?'

The older boy shook his head. 'That's the excuse I'll give the adults, the teachers and everyone else. The real reason however, is you. I'm not losing you. You're the best friend I've ever had. I mean, don't get me wrong, Wes and David are great friends, but even they have limits when it comes to me doing typical gay things like reading Vogue and watching musicals. You however, are as gay as it gets.'

Kurt laughed. 'Oh I know baby.' He gave a feminine shake of his hips before realising they were chatting normally again. He gave a shy smile, which Blaine eagerly returned.

'So...friends again?'

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand. 'Absolutely.'

'Kiss! Kiss! Do it now! Kiss!'

Blaine looked over to see Wes and David eavesdropping from the doorway. 'What, did your stack of porn run out? Go anyway.' He teased, smiling up at Kurt as he played doctor on his face.

'Whatever Blaine. We know you two are waiting to hook up. Besides, we're straight.'

Wes stuck his gavel through the gap the two boys were peering through. 'Oh, and don't transfer until after Regionals. You are our lead soloist after all.'

Kurt sighed. 'So, 2 weeks until you're all mine.'

'Yup. 2 weeks.

2 weeks later

Kurt smiled and he walked through McKinley's doors, Blaine on one side of him, his little sister on the other.

'Welcome back lady boy!'

The football team stood with their red slushie in front of the 3 homos. Kurt looked at the Andersons and dramatically sighed. 'Hello Karofsky. How are you today?'

'You don't get to talk to him!'

'Easy dude. Hang on, don't I know you?' Ned stepped forward, a frown on his face.

Blaine gave an easy smile. 'We never actually met. Blaine Anderson.'

'Ned Kelly.' He shook hands before realising he was supposed to slushie him in a minute.

'Ooh, those slushies looked like blood. Vampire football team, eh?' Lexie mocked, fists gently clenched in an "I will kick your ass" pose.

'Wait, you look like that dude. That's confusing...'

'Shut up Ned, they're probably brother and sister. Now, let's get down to business.' Karofsky stepped forward, slushie angled towards them. 'It's time to introduce the new kids to the power of the football team.'

'Oh boy, I'm scared. They're going to throw a slushie in my face. Wow.' Lexie remarked sarcastically. 'I say we show 'em up, hey lil brother?'

Blaine smirked, knowing full well that despite being older, that didn't mean you were taller.

'What are you talking about? Shut your trap and prepare to be slushied!'

'Oh hell to the no Azimio!'

The football team whirled as the New Directions marched up to them, slushies in hand.

'Thanks Puck.' Kurt murmured as the thief handed him a hose and a slushie. 'It's time to show this football team whose boss.'

Just as the glee club joined Kurt and the Andersons, having just slushied the football team, Kurt nodded to Puck, who flicked the switch on the slushie machine.

'Blaine, Lexie, everyone grab the hose or a new slushie. Hey boys!' The football team whirled. 'I hope you like coke slushies.'

Kurt twisted the end of the nozzle and let loose a giant stream of brown goo. He could hear Mercedes' laughter over everyone else as the football yelled at the oncoming barrage of slush. Azimio slipped and fell face first into the ground, looking up with goo dripping from his face. Karofsky actually looked bitterly amused by the turn of events.

As the slushie changed from brown to blue, Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. 'Welcome to the real world Blaine.'

The older boy stopped laughing and turned to look at Kurt. 'I love you.' He murmured, kissing the boy in front of everyone. Kurt forgot about the hose and kissed back, the sound of Mercedes' giggling fading into the background as he was caught up in the moment.

When they broke apart, Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and smiled. Yep. This is the real world.

* * *

:) reviews please :D


End file.
